Authors' Halloween treat
by Whiteling
Summary: FINISHED! Join the FAF and memorable characters for a Halloween celebration! Be nice, R & R!
1. Intro & The Halloween scare

**AN: Yeah, I wanted to do a Disney Halloween treat parody in my own style starring a few of the guys and some fave cartoon characters****; since Halloween is approaching I'm posting up the first part now, I promise to post the next part up real soon before Halloween I promise. **

The theme starts with a thunderstorm raging over a castle, then it quick cuts to the KND standing by a large communication device and jumping up as if they've just been startled by something.

_Call in __one and all tonight_

_It's hoppin' at the haul tonight_

_Droppin' at the call tonight_

_It's Author's Halloween treat!_

Next, the Ed boys, Mac and Bloo screaming and hugging each other in fright at something we don't see. Cut to the fairy Musa baking a pie surrounded by the animals of Watership down until they spot something that frightens them away and Musa fearfully looks up to see the old hag (from Enchanted) at the window.

_Creatures on the prowl tonight_

_Features fair and foul tonight_

_They'll meet you there to howl tonight_

_At the Author's Halloween treeaat!_

Cut to an old forest with a black cat climbing a tree and some alpha bats flying away in the sky then to an arena full of all the ghosts from Danny Phantom.

_Black cats__ and bats and ghosts_

_Make most attractive hosts_

_They're dying for a dance with you!_

_So play that haunting refrain!_

During a very brief short the title appears:

**Fan fiction Authors' Halloween treat.**

_Tricks and treats to try tonight_

_We'll be riding high tonight_

_The spirits gonna fly tonight_

_It's the Author's Halloween treat,_

_Author's Halloween treat..._

_It's a scream!_

The scene opens into a large dining room decorated especially for a good Halloween party; complete with spooky painting and everything.

And into the room come three girls: The first one is a violet eyed girl with black hair and a stern expression wearing a black jacket and pants. Her name was Zaira Baker. The second is a girl with chin-length black hair wearing a black shirt with a magenta heart on it; violet striped stockings and black boots. This one was Shareena Wickett. The third was short and pale with glossy violet lipstick and multicolored hair; a black dress and purple stocking. She was Creepie Creecher.

Shareena than spoke up, "For a really good Halloween party, you'll need some special ingredients a few witches..."

"A few villains a few treats, a few tricks and uh, oh yeah, a few scares. . ." added Zaira.

"Because sometimes on Halloween, when your imagination's all worked up, what you imagine is what you get..." finished Creepie.

She and the girls smirk and the scene fades to open the first part of the Halloween special….

--

The scene changes to a misty Halloween neighborhood and on a white wall were three tiptoeing shadows; belonging to three young girls dressed in different witch costumes. This first one was an brown-eyed Asian girl in a red cloak and black dress. She was Jade Chan, the niece of the archeologist Jackie Chan. The second was a ginger red-haired girl wearing a blue cloak and a purple costume underneath; this was Gwen Tennyson, the brainy (and occasional know-it-all) cousin to Ben Ten. The last one was a rosy-cheeked green-eyed blonde wearing a green cloak and an old-age dress. Her name was Dana Pantheon, the youngest of the Pantheon daughters and guardian of the Air.

And the three were out trick or treating for the night. They first approach a cottage that seemed to be illuminated in a green light. As they approach the large smoking cauldron up front in the front lawn, something with red eyes pops out scaring them into hiding in a large jack-o-lantern. It was a large female purple dragon, with black horns, fins and spines, light grey claws and blood red eyes. This was Shelby in dragon shape for the occasion.

She smiles a friendly smile and dips a large spoon (the kind you use for serving soup) inside the cauldron.

When she lifts it up, an orange tabby kitten named Oliver turns to see the eyes of the three young girls in the jack-o-lantern. Both sides freak out at each other.

Then the three girls come out of their hiding place and held out their bags for the candy, which Shelby spills all over them in a huge pile.

Next stop was over at an apartment that was fashioned to look like a haunted house. The three girls walk over to what looked like a grey casket. It opened revealing to be full of candy then a hand suddenly reaches out making the girls scream.

Up from the casket rises Darkmagicianmon in a vampire-sque costume design, chuckling spookily.

Thought the girls notice he's holding jack-o-lantern baskets; one is dropped into each of the girls hands and the digimon mage wraps his cloak around himself then descends into the casket.

The three girls begin to leave for the next house; Dana, however, doubles back and goes over the casket to investigate. When she opened it, crows flew out startling her and making her rush to the gates.

During her flight, part of her cloak got stuck in the casket it ripped a little, thankfully not too much.

As soon as the girls left, DM lifted the casket and chuckled good-naturedly then went back down to prepare for the next trick or treaters.

--

Time lapse. The three young witches were passing by the streets of Toontown, unaware that a thick, cardboard tree was following them.

As they approached the Foster's mansion, the large cardboard tree that had been following them earlier turned around to reveal, Eduardo in a large pink bunny suit, trying to make himself look scary but wasn't doing a very good job at it.

Dana, Jade and Gwen look over and see that he'd decorated his part of the mansion with Easter decorations.

"Abracadabra, Feliz Noche de brujas!" He said, then handed each of the girls an Easter egg.

Bloo then walks over dressed as a pirate, rolling his eyes and groaned, "Wrong treat, Eduardo!"

"Er, he's got a point, Ed," Gwen said, giving her egg a pointed look.

Jade nodded, "Yeah, you're supposed to give out candies not eggs."

Eduardo looked seriously thoughtful, "Hmm candies…"

--

Later, the three young trick or treaters were walking with their candy bags around the other apartments.

Gwen pointed out, "We're close to Mac's house, maybe his mom's home for the night."

"Let's find out," said Dana .

They walked up and knocked with no success; the three looked in to see the TV on and what looked like a taller figure seated on an armchair, watching _The loved and the loveless_.

Jade and the girls shook their heads, frowning. "Figures."

Then a menacing shadow falls over them and raised a hook as if ready to strike.

The three girls were so scared, their spirits jumped right out of their bodies' briefly and they ran away screaming into the streets. Soon, they hid behind a beech tree, shivering.

"He's not following us," panted Gwen.

Dana then piped up, "Wait! What about everyone else back in the apartments? We've got to warn them!"

--

After much convincing from Dana, the girls warily snuck back to the apartment building and looked in through the window to be met with a surprise: Inside, was a laughing Terrence, eating the candy the three girls had collected from their trick or treating!

The whole thing was just a trick of his to get their candy!

Naturally, the girls weren't happy.

"Ugh!" Gwen stomped her foot. "I should've known Terrence would pull a stunt like this!"

Jade frowned then pulled her friends together, "Well, if he likes tricks, let's give him one of our own."

They huddle together formulating a good plan to scare Terrence out of his wits.

--

About a good twenty minutes later, Terrence was watching TV and failed to see the shadows of three cloaked figures sneaking in, a soft breeze lifting a bottle of glue and applying it onto the hockey mask and fake hook.

Then as silently as they came in, the shadows snuck away.

Terence looked around, as though he heard something. Then came knocking on the door, making him jump and pull out a baseball bat and a tennis racket.

The knocking started again and he grinned, "Oh boy! More candy!"

--

The front door of the apartment opened and out jumped Terrence in his Hookman costume, attempting to scare some trick or treaters but instead found himself face to face with three familiar officers: Chief Wiggum, Officer Jenny and Commander Feral, glaring daggers at him.

"Huh?" he questioned stupidly.

Officer Jenny was the first to speak, "Some of the local children have gone missing,"

"Yeah, what she said," agreed Chief Wiggum, then help up a wanted poster with a criminal wearing a hockey mask identical to the one Terrence was wearing. "Ya seen this creep?"

Terrence shook his head, "Nope, no way."

Commander Feral shot him a glare, "Oh? Then how do you explain this?" He held up a mirror to Terrence's face.

It was obvious that they thought Terrence was the perp behind the crimes.

Terrence waved his arms frantically, "No wait! It's a fake, see?" He said, trying to pull off the false hook but it was stuck to his hand and after getting it stuck to the doorframe and breaking apart of it, the three officers now looked determined.

"Just as we suspected," Feral sneered, "You're under arrest!"

"Arrggh! No, don't take me!" Terrence yelled pushing past them in fright.

Had he looked back however, he would've seen three officers change back into three familiar young girls, laughing. But the prank wasn't over yet.

Terrence then hid behind a familiar cardboard tree. And Eduardo looked at Terrence then at the wanted poster and jumped out to confront him.

"No meanie, no be mean to niños!" He yelled.

"I'm not him!" Terrence yelled but hit in the face with an egg, causing him to run to a familiar building and bump into an equally familiar casket.

Out pops DM with crows fluttering around him and scaring Terrence into hiding inside a cauldron.

However soon, something begins striking it – revealing to be Shelby hitting the cauldron with her spoon.

As soon as the world stopped shaking, the bully looked up to see himself being stared down with Shelby holding up her claws for a fight, DM readying his staff and the entire Foster's gang ready to pelt him with raw vegetables.

"Get him!" yelled Bloo.

In his frantic flight, Terrence tripped inside the cauldron and it went tumbling down the hill until the fake got stuck on a branch finally coming loose.

While the cauldron containing the spooked bully went flying up and fell into the graveyard hitting a few gravestones like a pinball game.

Soon the cauldron rolled to a stop and a gravestone fell onto the mask, shattering it. Terrence pulled his face straight then freaked, upon realizing he was in a cemetery.

And to make matters scarier from the bushes flew out three familiar cackling figures: but these ones were much paler and creepier looking.

"Terence. . ." began Gwen

Dana continued in an equally menacing tone, ". . .it's time to pay. . ."

"For your crimes!" finished Jade.

This freaked out Terrence so much that his spirit jumped out in fright and ran off but then came back and pulled his host's body with it.

Quickly he hid into a crypt. When he lit a match, however, the three witches were there waiting for him!

He yelped and Witch-Jade blew out the match—causing Terrence to run out of there and crash against a wooden fence pulling some ropes behind him.

When he looked back, he saw the three girls holding on to the ropes as though they were water-skiing.

Then he crashed into a stone angel and eventually fell into an open grave and saw the three young witches glaring down at him and holding up shovels.

"I hope you liked our candy, Terrence," sneered Witch-Dana.

Witch-Gwen then added, "Because they were the last!"

"No d-don't! I swear I'll give back your candies…!" Terrence yelled.

"All of them?" questioned Witch-Jade.

"Cross my heart, and hope to…" Terrence gulped, "To die."

All three girls grinned at each other: their little prank worked out perfectly!

--

Minutes later, the three girls, now looking like themselves, were holding broomsticks threateningly against a disgruntled Terrence in an embarrassingly cheesy cat costume. The older boy grumbled but rang the doorbell and held out the bag, "Trick or treat!"

A shadowed figure raised it's clawed hand menacingly as if to strike as lightning crashed.

This scared the trick or treaters' ghosts out of their bodies and back, then they ran away into the night.

But when the figure stepped out into the light it was revealed to be Eduardo holding up some cherry licorice.

He looked left and right puzzledly, "Hola! I got the candies!" then he shrugged, "Happy Halloween!"

--

**AN: Okay! That was the first part hope you enjoyed it, I'll be posting up the villains section sooner than you think along with some musical numbers and cameos from the FAF gang, in the meantime please review!**


	2. Villains segment part 1

**AN: Okay people, here's the Villains segment; I couldn't wait to write this. Besides it was one of my favorite parts of Disney's Halloween treat. But no fear, there'll be plenty more where this came from!**

The scene now opens before a large and elaborate mirror and we hear both Creepie and Shareena's voices narrating.

"Better get your trick and treating or partying done early," came Creepie's voice, "Because Halloween's the night when a lot of spooky characters start prowling the streets."

Shareena continues, "Yep, you heard right. Halloween is that rarest of times when the villains steals the limelight, and so ladies and gents, we gave you our guest of honor, the world's most foremost expert on villainy: the Magic mirror."

The Mirror's face apparates and he says, "You know, I've been hanging around for quite some time and what I've seen has given me plenty for reflection. Being a mirror, I see things from the other side, and there's something that's been wrangling me for ages. Frankly it's how many of you mortals misjudge a certain character: the villain."

Thunder crashes as soon as he said this.

"Shocked?" he asked, "Don't be, he's the fella who does his best to give you his worst; the chap who give the hero a chance to be brave, now where would Darkmagicianmon be without Drake Darkstar? Or Sailor Moon without Queen Beryl? How interesting d'you think Omi would be without Chase Young? Getting the point? Good. So I present for your hisses and boos, a cavalcade of characters who always must lose, the villain." Then he says casually, "As many of you are already familiar with those from Disney, let us see the other antagonists that roam the Etherium, shall we? They're all just as delightfully nasty, so brilliantly cruel."

At that moment a heavy-accented voice called out of thin air: "Shoot them! A lot!"

The magic mirror says gleefully, "But of course! I give you that plundering prince of pirates, the scourge of Cape Suzette..." here the reflective part of the mirror fades to show a red wolf in a blue Napoleon-esque coat; "Don Karnage!"

Now it quick cuts to the insides of a cavern, the hide-out of the air pirates, where they and their leader have just come back from a successful heist. They had failed to notice however a group composed of four bears, a gang of young heroes with a few rabbits, a badger and a hawk, hiding behind a pile of pillaged objects.

Then we hear the magic mirror speaks in voice over to Zaira, "Do you remember that one quest, Thunder guardian?"

Zaira's voice replies, "I know… It happened a while back when were battling the heartless and traveling to other worlds and ironically Cape Suzette was one of them. . . "

Finally we get to hear what the pirates were saying to one another.

"A thousand groveling pardons, Captain--but could we just ask you one little question?" inquired a brown ferret named Maddog.

"Speak up! My door is always open sometimes." Karnage said in reply.

"Well, lately we've been skipping the valuables and swipin' flagpoles and wire and fishbowls and stuff and—"

"Yes, yes, what is your pathetic, insignificant little point?" demanded the red wolf impatiently.

"Vell, vat's all dis junk for?" Dumptruck asked.

"Yeah!" added Maddog. "We don't understand."

This made Karnage grit his teeth. "That is why _I am in charge_ and you are bit players!"

Quickly, heroes all ducked down as he approached while he ranted.

"This is all part of my master plan. Do you not see?"

All the air pirates looked at each other, then shook their heads. "No…"

Karnage sighed deeply. "Very well. I shall just have to show you. "

Striding to two double doors at the other end of the room, he flung them open and marched over to a large cloth-draped machine to reveal a machine that looked like an overgrown ray gun.

"Voila," the pirate captain said proudly.

His men oohhed and ahhed, shuffling cautiously towards the strange-looking device.

The hidden heroes all peeked their heads cautiously from their hiding places. Kit stared reflectively at the cavern, "We can get out through there."

Now, the good news was they found an exit, the bad news was… that the pirates were in the way.

"Oh, great." Molly muttered at their predicament.

Zaira tilted her head to get a better view, then groaned, "We're dead."

Baloo suddenly picked up a cloth sack that lay empty among the pillaged goods. "Wait! I think I'm gettin' a brainstorm!" he exclaimed softly.

Rebecca said skeptically, "And me without my umbrella."

A large cloud-grey rabbit named Bigwig (named for his furry mane on the crown of his head) shot the she-bear a stern look, "Well, unless you can become invisible."

Every eye on the room was on Don Karnage as he explained his master plan. "Thanks to our mechanical genius, Ratchet—and this copy of Do-It-Yourself-Electronics--we will soon have a handy device that will get us into. . . Cape Suzette!"

Twelve more pirates carrying bulging sacks tiptoed into the room. Bringing up the rear was a short and indignant preteen, Eddy.

He wasn't happy with the arrangements for he was made the lookout. "Just be a look out, be a look out." He mocked quietly, then said, "Sheesh, do I look like a eagle? No, but still."

After Karnage reveals his plan, the pirates cheered in unison "FAAABULOUS!"

Dumptruck walked towards the stage tentatively. "Are ve going to rob it?"

Karnage glared at him. "No, no! We are going to _plunder_ it!"

"But vait--aren't ve robbers?"

Karnage stamped impatiently on Dumtruck's head. "No, we are not robbers! We are _pirates_! Pirates, pirates, pirates!!" he snapped, leaping off the stage. "How often do I have to remind you?"

He grabs a lit torch and throws it into a large furnace then slams the gate shut and he began to sing.

**Karnage:** _I am a pirate! _

_I am a pirate! _

_Suave and dashing, sabers flashing, _

_Bodies crashing, molars gnashing! _

He threw his sword, which cut the rope holding Ratchet which sent him plummeting down. While the blade itself, just missed Baloo, Rebecca, Haruna and Double d, causing them to flinch.

_What a pleasure, _

_Seeking treasure! _

_All the stealing, and concealing, _

_And the keeling, what a feeling!_

_Take the sky by thunder! _

**Pirates:** _Thu-under!_

**Karnage:** _It is so wonderful to plunder! _

**Pirates:**_ Plu-under! _

**Karnage:** _When a village needs a pillage, _

_And my pockets need a fillage, _

_You know what I'm saying? _

**Pirates:** _We are pi-rates! _

Without having much of a choice, Beth and the good guys, in their pirate disguises, joined in the singing.

**Pirates and heroes:** _Sky pi-rates!_

**Mad dog:** _Just think of all the people we can cheat!_

**Dumptruck:** _What a great career, _

_As a buccaneer! _

**Pirates:** _It keeps us in the air and off the street! _

**Dumptruck:** _Off the street!_

During the musical, Eddy says to Gordon, "Who do they think they are? Mechanical singing pirates?"

"I dunno, but they aren't half bad!"

Despite the circumstances, the girls and their friends were enjoying themselves. They had to admit it, the song was pretty catchy.

**Pirates and heroes:** _We are pi-rates! _

_Sky pi-rates! _

**Karnage:** _We're as good at being bad as bad can get! _

**All:** _And the biggest prize, _

_Stands before our eyes, _

_To capture captivating Cape Suzette! _

_Cape Suzette! _

_Cape Suzette!! _

_Cape Suzette!! _

When the pirate captain finished his number, Baloo blurted out, "One more time!"

As soon as he said this, the guardians and hidden animals cringed nervously, bracing themselves for the explosion.

All the other pirates turned to stare at Baloo as if he was crazy.

"We made a mistake…?" Ed asked curiously.

"Wait, a min-u-et!" Karnage said pointedly, "_I am_ the only one who says 'one more time',"

Then the magic mirror says voice over, "Still a minor mishap didn't stop Karnage from using the lightning gun on the city of Cape Suzette and nearly succeeded in conquering it."

We cut to see a view of the Iron vulture over the city as the lightning gun being used to destroy some fighter planes. Then cut to the Sea duck with a few familiar passengers onboard as it crashed in through the Iron Vulture destroying the lightning gun.

The wingless, ruined plane and the smashed lightning gun spiraled out of the great airship and towards the cold bay water below.

"And as always the heroes go to the rescue and get the world's acclaim," continued the magic mirror, "While the villain, who has worked so hard to give you an exciting story, as always gets it in the end."

We see Karnage was ordering his men to fight back. "We will fight to the last man!" he shouted, raising his sword for emphasis.

But bullets from the approaching fighter planes ricocheted of the wall and a few explosions coming from the outside caused him to reconsider.

"Then again. . ." he said, "Retreat!! Retreat!! Full speed behind!"

Immediately, the Iron Vulture turns tail for pirate Island.

**AN: Well that was just part 1 of my Villains segment in this Halloween special I'll update the next chapter soon; I might have some other villains to be introduced later on but I wanna hear who else you guys have in mind too. ****R & R!**


	3. Villains segment pt 2

**AN: I see you guys had the same thoughts as me.**** Yeah, well I already know who's going in which part; no worries my friends I'll upload a lot more chappies in the future; mostly at night it IS October.**

Back in the room, the magic mirror says to the audience, "Even in heroic tales it's the villain who gives suspense to the story. Take away the villain and what have you got?_ Boredom_. . . And the tale of a young boy who proved the legends of Numbuh Zero are true is a prime example…."

We see different images in the mirror once more, this time, it takes place in a convention center filled with every supervillain the KND has ever faced and on the podium was a tall, long-bearded shadow being (very much like Father, except the this one looked more like an evil warlock.).

"You see, not so long ago," explained the mirror, "The greatest enemies of the Kids Next Door, led by Father, join forces to resurrect Grandfather, an evil tyrant who once ruled the Earth many decades earlier."

Then Shareena's voice commented, "Hmm… he looks like some Dark wizard out of a magical history book."

"Back then, Grandfather was evil enough to be considered a warlock himself," explained Zaira, "At least that was the first impression _we_ got, the first time we laid eyes on him in the villains convention center."

"My fellow villains," began Grandfather, and as he spoke the surroundings started to change into age-old structures, like an ancient amphitheater would look, "I make this solemn pledge, this time I will not let a child get the better of me! Never again will youngsters interrupt my tranquility with their running around, and their loud music, and their-" he mimics a child's voice mockingly, "- 'Can I have a nickel? I wanna nickel?' NO! For this time, I shall transform each and every snot nosed brat on this planet into ancient age-ified senior citizombies, before I force them to produce bowl after bowl of sweet delicious tapioca for me! And to ensure my total tranquility, I shall agifiy everyone that has EVER been a kid!"

The villains all cheered, but they suddenly remembered one tiny little detail…

"Genius! Sheer - -" Knightbrace applauded until something clicked in his head, "Wait a second, I used to be a kid!"

"Me too!" yelped Mr. Boss.

All the villains gasped, finally grasping the horrifying truth.

"We've been double-crossed!" cried a horror-struck Chester.

Grandfather leered down at all of them, "How _observant_…."

For a moment no one moved or even dared breathe. Then the Toiletnator shakily raised a hand, "Uh, may I be excused? I got - - whoa! "

Without warning, Grandfather swooped down on him and held him up like a rag doll. The mediocre villain began to struggle and flail in fear but then he began to change: his skin slowly began to wrinkle and his skin turn pallid, then light seemed to shine out from his eyes and mouth as though his soul was being stripped from his body. . .and he went limp. Then he raised his head but he was no longer the gullible and excitable villain; he appeared to have aged prematurely except the skin was a sickly ashen-green and the eyes glowed an unearthly yellow.

"Pretty soon the supervillains suffered the same fate as did many unfortunate KND operatives" narrated the Magic mirror, "Grandfather's control spread across the Earth and finally conquering the Moonbase, however he failed to foresee his grandson taking a stand or the return of his eldest son . . . although he did know there was still something missing… it's just one of those stories where even a youngster can play the hero during dark times…."

The scene changes from images of Numbuh 1 and Beth holding up the recommisioning module and the revelation Numbuh Zero to the convention center where we see the citizombie supervillains cheering.

"SILENCE!" roared Grandfather, "Now is not the time to celebrate!"

"But you defeated those bratty kids next door!" cried a citizombie Fizz.

"The world's villains are under your control!" said an age-gified Knightbrace

"And you have all the tapioca you can eat!" added Mr. Boss.

Grandfather waved a hand calmly, "Yes, yes, but now I must ensure that my rule is permanent! By destroying that infernal book of KND because when kids read it they discover the only thing more powerful than me."

"A really big guy that can punch super hard?" asked Mr. Fizz

"An army of gorillas that bite?" suggested Mr. Boss.

"Uhm.. pie?" Knightbrace inquired.

"No, you fools!" shouted Grandfather then he straightened up with a dark scowl, "_Hope._ When my son discovered that book, he became filled with a kind of hope that only snot nosed kids are stupid enough to believe in!" He then levitated six feet of the ground as he continued, "That is why this time I shall personally destroy every trace of the book of KND! And anyone that stands in my way, man, creature or beast!"

The magic mirror continues to narrate, "Meanwhile the heroes: Numbuh 1 and the temporary re-commissioned Sector Z make their way to the Moonbase while Numbuh Zero and Father remain on the Earth to face Grandfather with the Book of KND."

"However, there was only one way to defeat Grandfather - - aside from other methods we cannot reveal because of both the network censors or the displeased audience's complaints. . ."

We see Numbuh Zero aka Monty Uno and Grandfather standing amidst the massive wreckage of the Moonbase.

"Monty, Monty, Monty," chided Grandfather, wiping off some dust from his shadowy robes casually, "Did you honestly believe that a mere thirty-nine gazillion tons of red hot metal and duct tape would crush me?"

Numbuh Zero merely examined his knuckles replying, "Wasn't trying to crush you, Pappy. I just wanted to see what would happen if you put an adult in a decommissioning chamber."

This made Grandfather gasp while Numbuh Zero glances up quickly, "Now Nigel!"

Above the two adult's heads' Numbuh 1 pulls down the lever to begin the decommissioning process.

Grandfather glared daggers at his son, "You're out of my will, you brat!"

That was when the machinery began to do it's work, results in the both of them getting their memories erased. With Grandfather defeated, we see the Earth changing back as though an evil spell had been broken, the same went for all living beings that had been transformed by Grandfather's cruelty.

Here the scene changes to the Magic Mirror and the three gothic hostesses.

"Well, at least we know this wicked wizard went out with a bang." The Magic mirror quipped, and as if on cue the sound of something large falling resounded in the background.

Zaira nodded, "Oh yeah, he sure gave me and the girls trouble when he started his reign of terror…"

Creepie then turns to the audience, "If you think he was something, wait until you see the next guy."

**AN: ****Sorry to cut this shorter than the last one but I promise to upload soon. The next villains in this segment are from and oldie maybe some of you will recognize…in the meantime, R & R! **


	4. Villains segment pt 3

**AN: You asked for it, you got it! Here's the next part of the villains segment! Sorry about the delay but I wanted to make this chapter look good. And no, the whole special will not just be filled with villain segments, I'll put in more stuff soon promise.**

Shareena, Creepie and Zaira were seated on the sofa watching the Magic mirror as though it were a TV

"Well he should've known better," said the mirror. "If you want to succeed as a villain, never leave out your strengths…"

Then his image faded again, this time to the inside of what looked like a vast biochemical lab. Then a huge, mushroom-like monster breaks in and is soon joined by a daunting snake/cat creature wearing a white laboratory coat. It's scalish fur was celadon with dark pine green stripes like an iguana, a black three tendrilled crest and pupiless yellow eyes.

"Now here's a fellow from Megakat city," said the Magic mirror, "You'll never find him out of his own element. Here we find we find our sinister snake-cat, Dr. Viper searching for a vial of Katalyst 100 for one of his wicked schemes. Just as he has a firm grasp on things along come Dark kat's little minions and the last thing a villain needs is another villain."

And speak of the devils, out from a hole in the lab ceiling came small, magenta gargoyles attempting to steal the very same chemical the cat-serpent, Dr. Viper, was after.

"Creeplings!? So, Dark Kat wants the katalyst, too." He said grabbing the bottle with his long prehensile tail, "Well, Dr. Viper plays second fiddle to _no one_!" He snarled then turned to the mushroom beast, "Get them!"

"And it became rather painful when the Swat kats intervened, most especially because those katalyst bottles we're combustible chemicals."

As soon as he finished saying this, a series of explosions occurred, deteriorating half the building.

Shareena cringed, "Ouch!"

Creepie nodded, "That's gotta hurt."

"Yes," said the mirror, "Needless to say, he survived the explosion; save for a few painful burns and scorch marks. . ."

Right on cue, a haggard Viper limped around the edge of an old alleyway, looking worse for the wear; His crest and ears hung limply from exhaustion, his fur was singed, and his lab coat was ripped at the seams.

"See what I mean?" asked the mirror to the audience.

"Blast those SWAT Kats!" hissed the mutant, "I was so close to having Katalyst 100."

"So were my creeplings!" said a cold deep voice.

Then a large purple furred hand grabbed the mutated biochemist by the ankles and waist, pulling him down the manhole, causing him to yelp in surprise.

Down in the sewers, was a large cat-creature in a giant black hooded cloak lined in red, Dark Kat.

"Until you slithered in!" he snapped.

"Don't meddle with me, Dark Kat!" snapped Viper, whipping the much larger villain around the face with his tail, knocking him down.

Then the serpentine-fiend made to leave when Dark Kat spoke again.

"Viper, wait! Our little altercation has given me an idea." said the criminal mastermind, "Instead of fighting each other, why don't we join forces against our real enemies?"

Dr. Viper stopped just as he was in the shadows, his yellow eyes glowing, "You mean the SWAT Kats?"

"Yes. With them gone Megakat City will be ours for the taking! And there'll be more than enough to go around. Yes, just think of it Viper! An invincible alliance of evil!"

"And an alliance they formed indeed," explained he magic mirror, "They acquire the deactivated heads of the robotic husband-and-wife criminal team, the Metallikats aka Mac and Molly Mange. The reactivated couple initially refuse to help them, but Dark Kat anticipated this and puts them in neuroscrambler collars, now they do his bidding – for the moment."

We hear Zaira's voice off-screen remark, "I'm not surprised I already saw this before."

"Courtesy of your newfound power premonitions, correct?" the Magic mirror inquired Zaira, as we see all four villains join paws just as a group would when agreeing to an oath.

"That's right." Zaira replied.

The Mirror continued to narrate, "Although the first plan failed, the second one they were successful in getting not two, but _three _prisoners."

We watch as the image becomes staticy and on what appears to be a TV screen much to everyone's shock was none other than Dark Kat, himself.

"I've got more important news for Megakat city," he said in his booming voice, "Especially the Swat Kats and their new sidekicks: I have your mayor and deputy mayor, and they will be destroyed along with the brat unless both foolhardy heroes surrender to me at sunrise! Come to the abandoned tuna factory on Megakat Island, and come alone, or you'll never see them again!" He laughed as the camera moves to show the three hostages looking fearfully at their captors.

Then Zaira's voice elaborated, "Nasty shock when we saw Yui was among the hostages. We knew it was a trap for the Swat Kats too and we tried sneaking up behind the supervillains and catch them by surprise to avoid it, but-" we hear her scoff angrily, "Those creeps were already expecting us and they made us watch them destroy the Turbokat."

We then see how captured watched to their horror as missiles shot out at the Turbokat. It dodged two or three but the next two hit it causing it explode and fall to the sea.

"Everyone assumed the villains had succeeded," The magic mirror continued narrating, "However, the tech-packed duo was very much alive, for their jet being destroyed was a mere diversion."

And as proof we see a view of the two kats inside an underwater vehicle.

"It's too bad we had to sacrifice the Turbokat," sighed the beige furred tabby, T-bone.

The chocolate colored one, Razor replied, "Hey it was either the jet or us, T-Bone, but now, we can get the drop on Dark Kat!"

Next, to our surprise the image then quick cuts to the Ed boys, Numbuhs 3 and 4, appearing to be at the docks looking determined.

"Now here's a part I can't stand: unable to fight off the united villains all by themselves even with the Swat Kats, the hostages have to get help from a group of misfits that happen to steal a cable car and coming crashing in to the rescue - - out of sheer dumb luck!" He said as Eddy turns the key on the cable car, operating it.

"Next stop, supervillains!" Eddy grinned, pushing the lever which had the cable car advance.

The cable car starts then begins to move fast- faster and faster.

"Wheeeee!" giggled Numbuh 3, "Just like a roller coaster!"

The increased speed made Double d look out the windows; which he noticed that the passing surroundings become blurred just like it would when going at a higher speed.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Double d questioned then his voice rose with fear, "But is this cable car traveling at warp speed?!"

"Hit the brakes!" yelled Numbuh 4 as the cable car took a violent turn towards the left.

Eddy took the lever but Ed grasped it excitedly, "My turn to drive!" he said.

Unfortunately the lever breaks and Eddy glares at him. "Ed, you idiot! You just murdered us!"

Numbuhs 3 looks at the boys questioningly, then Double d and Numbuh 4 screamed "Runaway car!"

The old vehicle picked up speed not even slowing down as it raced across the bay, passing over the water as it would on solid ground. By then, everyone onboard was trying to hang on to anything they could find.

Double d, who was hanging on to a bar, spoke up, "Alright, everyone remain calm- -there must be a way to stop this."

Numbuh 4 looked up ahead and spotted something that made him go pale. "H-how about the old tuna factory?"

"Why yes, that would - -" he gulped realizing what he just said.

"The abandoned tuna factory?!"

Surely enough, up ahead was Megakat island appearing closer and closer by the second.

Everyone screamed, Ed screams too; though mostly because he sees his friends screaming with terror.

"Black rabbit city!" shouted a frantic Eddy.

"Their little crusade proved successful as they to stop the villains from executing the guardians and giving the Swat Kats enough time for their surprise attack."

_CRASH!_

Both the cable car and a black-blue submarine/terrain vehicle burst through sending the villains scattering. Finally, the cable car door slid open and the five passengers step out looking dazed.

"Train is in the station." groaned Numbuh 4

A disoriented Eddy said, "Thank you ladies and gents, you've been a wonderful audience."

Next came Double d mumbling dizzily, "Oh dear . . . look at the time . . . gotta go . . . ta-ta."

However, Ed and Numbuh 3 both cried, "Do it again!"

"Hmm, they sure got lucky alright," said Creepie. "Any later and the good guys would've been doomed."

"Yes," assented the Mirror, "But the villains' true downfall here is not through by the hands of inexperienced young people playing the heroes, but through internal fighting and mistrust which, naturally works to the hostages advantage."

Quick cut to what looked like an energy-based force field trapped the Swat Kats and hostages, while the Heartless surrounded the allies.

"Oh no, not again." groaned Mayor Manx.

"Stand back!" shouted T-bone. "We'll blast our way out!"

"Not this time, SWAT Kats!" laughed Dark kat, reaching into the field and smacking the back of T-bone's head. "My mega-forcefield bubble only lets things in, not out! I'm tired of this game, destroy all of them!" he ordered the Metallikats who both grin and aim their weapons at the trapped prisoners while Dark kat announced, "Tomorrow, Megakat City becomes Dark Kat City!"

"_Dark Kat City!?_" cried an outraged Dr. Viper, rearing back like an angry snake, "What about our deal!?"

Dark Kat hardly spared him a glance, "Deal's off, Viper, and there's nothing you and fungus-face can do about it!" He then turned to the bionic gangsters, "Metallikats, give Viper his share now!"

The mutated scientist laughed darkly, "I don't think so, Dark Kat!"

"Fire!" Dark Kat ordered, but noticed that the robot couple didn't move an inch, "I said _fire_!"

He pressed a button on the remote for the collars once again, but nothing appeared to happen.

"Looking for _these_?" Viper purred with another unsettling chuckle. For in his left hand, he held the neuroscrambler collars.

Double d exchanged a fearful glance with Sara, "Er…why do I feel like a rabbit that's just been cornered by it's natural predators?"

"We made our own little deal, Dark Creep!" answered Molly

"Yeah, so long, 'boss!'" Mac sneered.

They opened fire on Dark Kat, who immediately grabbed one of his creeplings to use as a shield.

"Your aim is worse than your drivin'!" Molly snapped at her husband.

Mac yelled back, "Aww shut up and get 'im!"

"And soon it's a free-for-all quarrel," narrate the Magic Mirror, "Until some unexpected assistance from Commander Feral and an idea from Razor allows the heroes to triumph."

Dark Kat and the Metallikats began approaching to finish off the good guys when Razor fired a grappling hook to his left.

"Razor!" T-bone hollered, "You're firing in the wrong direction!"

Razor answered, "Negative, T-Bone! I've got those creeps right where I want 'em!"

The grappling pulled the switch activating the force-field bubble once more, trapping Dark Kat and the Metallikats inside.

"Nooooo!" Dark kat roared.

"Wait a second," Beth looked left and right, "Where's villain # 4?"

At the factory's back doorway, Dr. Viper had been intending to slip away but Feral grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"Going somewhere, Dr. Viper?" growled Feral.

"Fool! Out of my way!" The snake-cat spat his reply, grabbing the brown kat's massive forearms and pushing them aside and placed one foot on his gut, boosting himself away from the huge kat.

Feral threw him a punch with his right fist, but Viper lowered his torso and spun around in order to wipe Feral out with his tail. The brown kat managed to draw back his torso and escape Viper's blow. Then in a single fluid motion, Feral punched the reptilian kat with his left fist, sending Viper staggering across the room.

Callie then shoved him into the forcefield, "Join your friends, Dr. Viper!"

The scene made the other good guys laugh. Even Ed and Eddy had begun singing, "The bad guys can't get us! The bad guys can't get us! The bad guys can't get us!"

"Never thought I'd see these kats all caged together." remarked T-bone.

Razor grinned, "Yeah, it was almost worth losing the Turbokat to see this."

"Oh, yeah the table's are on the other foot!" laughed Numbuh 4

Double d corrected him, "That's 'the shoes' on the other foot'."

Numbuh 4 ignored him, "We caught the villains!"

Yui holds up a smartphone revealing that she had recorded the entire event, "We've got the evidence!"

"We-got-the power!" Theo crowed, clasping her hands over her head triumphantly.

Zaira suddenly looked thoughtful, "On the other hand, shouldn't they be looking sulkier than normal?"

Feral stepped over to the forcefield and glared down at the supervillains, "You four are under arrest!"

Dark Kat glowered at him. "If I lose, everyone loses!" He cackled holding up a detonator: which the LCD-display was a red 00:7 and kept counting backwards with each second.

Everyone's blood froze with fear.

"Crud, the whole place is wired to blow!" hollered Razor.

"Hey, hey, um, watch where you put that thing." Eddy nervously said and then yelled in a panic. "I don't want to die! I still have much to live!"

"_Move!_" shouted Feral.

Everyone rushed away, and right in the nick of time, just as a fresh explosion consumes the tuna factory.

The Magic mirror then adds, "Fortunately, our four malicious miscreants eventually return to Megakat city to cause more trouble for the Swat kats, but those are other stories. Although if they try venture into your neighborhood, rest assured, the Enforcers will sent you a warning beforehand."

**AN: And there's the chappie I promised, I promise I'll try and finish the villains segments as fast as I can and try to be finished before Halloween.**


	5. Villain segment pt 4

**AN: ****First of all, I'm putting two different villains this chapter; so that I can soon advance with the rest and be finished before the 31****st****. Second, wow! Thanks everyone for reviewing!**

"Let's take the beloved story from Richard Adams, _Watership down_;" the mirror elucidated, "Once upon a time there was a group of lost rabbits that found a new home up the hills and they all lived happily ever after…..Pretty dull, isn't it? Everything normal, nothing to worry about. . . once again, what this story needs is a villain!"

Thunder crashes and flames light up briefly in the mirror before showing us a large brutish rabbit with dark fur standing upon a small cavern's edge; it's right eye was red and his left one was blinded.

"General Woundwort, Chief rabbit of Efafra. He and his Owsla took extra-special care to conceal the existence of the warren. Including picking up any strangers that the Owsla happened to come upon during their patrols and forcibly adding them to the Efrafan population." said the mirror. "Any rabbit that tried to escape was brutally punished. You wouldn't want to meet him in the woods at night."

"The charge, Captain Vervain?" Woundwort asked a grey rabbit with a long goatee.

The grey rabbit glared down at a trembling brown one, "Attempted escape sir, Blackavar of the hind-quarter mark!"

"The sentence. . . is death!"

Cut back to the mirror, "So you can imagine the shock when he and his followers were defeated by the combined forces of Hazel and his warren." The scene changes to Woundwort, Vervain, large fluffy rabbit with curled whiskers, Cowslip and a slim, green-eyed rabbit named Silverweed, over looking a hill; "No, no little setback is going to keep him from giving his great performance in cruelty not even if it means his own defeat, and it does, believe me. He'll go to any lengths to make this story exciting. Going so far as to allow man to destroy Redstone containing ex-members from the warren of the shining wire or acquiring a key in his campaign his revenge on the Watershippers."

"So, How is Redstone to be destroyed?" Cowslip inquired, "A blast of lightning? A plague of elil?"

Woundwort chuckled evilly. "Worse, man."

They watch as a front loader began moving the rocks that provided as the entrance to the warren.

"Nothing can survive that, cowslip"

Silverweed looked unsurely at the process and turned to the other three rabbits, "Can't you help them, please?"

Woundwort smirked. "Perhaps, if you look into my future mystic," he hopped over and held out his paw, Where does my path lead?"

Silverweed nodded and reached out, for he could receive visions of other's past and futures by touch. The minute he placed his small paw on Woundwort's wrist, he began to shiver, "The path turns back to the place from whence you came, where your evil was born, they still speak your name: Dark one. . . dark one. . ."

Woundwort opened his good eye and whispered, "The place from whence I came. . . Darkhaven."

Cowslip began to leave, "I believe I've seen enough."

Silverweed made to leave too but Woundwort blocked him with his paw.

"I've kept my side of the deal," he said, "Silverweed is mine."

"I shall miss your mellifluous voice and your enchanting poetry Silverweed, Farewell." cowslip nodded before hopping off.

As soon as he left, Woundwort hopped away from the digging site, "Come."

The lean grey rabbit looked forlornly at Redstone, "But…you said you'd help them."

Now the image changes back to the face of the magic mirror. "Fortunately, there's more where they all come from. Oh yes, including from the more supernatural kind. Such as Red, the infamous cat-demon overlord from All dogs go to Heaven 2."

We see Red in a dog disguise with a glamour spell speaking to Carface, "I didn't recruit you for such entry level wickedness. You have so much to learn."

Red: _Oh I know you've been malicious_

_Spiteful and a trifle vicious_

_It's no secret that you've cheated and you've lied_

_And you've done some double-dealing_

_Scheming, swindling and stealing_

_You're an amateur but heaven knows you've tried_

"I answered your ad didn't I?" said Carface with a nervous smile, "Money, power, stature? Call 1800-BRIMSTONE."

"Good boy," answered Red, pulling Carface through a mirror, which seemed to have grown in size. "And very soon your efforts will be rewarded."

_You'll develop so much faster_

_Now you're working with a master_

_Who will help you cultivate your darker side_

Then before our very eyes the aged dog shape shifted into a tall, demonic blood-red cat in a royal blue robe.

_You'll discover wicked ways you've never known before_

He throws Carface to chair where setting looked like a barber shop while creepy midget skeletons of cats appeared by the chair's side, holding some weapons and instruments.

_And you'll find that when you're really rotten to the core_

_It feels so good to be bad_

_So delicious to be a despicable cad_

Red continues moving the blade until he has completely shaved off all of Carface's fur, leaving him in briefs until one of the skeleton cats cut the band with scissors.

_It's just so thrilling_

_And so fulfilling_

_To give somebody the worst time they've ever had_

_It feels so good to be bad_

They walk through some caverns as Red explains while singing.

_Case in point_

_Charlie doesn't know it but he's in my power!_

_He's gonna wish that he was never born_

_I promise you that by the sunset hour_

_I'll have Gabriel's horn_

"Why can't I can't I get it boss?" Carface asked as they came to a sinister looking amusement park

_'Cause you had your chance and blew it_

_I entrusted you to do it_

Red whacks to what looked like a game of test your strength which throws Carface to the seat of a roller coaster.

_But you bungled it and threw your chance away_

_It's a problem you've created_

_If the horn can't be located_

_I'm not naming names but someone has to pay_

Ironically Red is already there as a skeleton cat starts it up, the duo go down a loop of the ride.

The ride stops as Carface is thrown down a hole which more skeleton cats catch him.

_Though you gave me cause to doubt you_

_There's a loathsomeness about you_

_That attracts me to you as a protégé_

Soon Carface is dressed up as a red demon while the skeleton cat with a black tango hat places the tail from behind. While Red gives him black pitchfork.

_And when you've learned every creepy crummy thing I know_

_You'll taste the joy that comes when you're the lowest of the low_

They are soon seen on a very scary stage where you will find in an old theater house.

_It feels so good to be bad_

_So delightful to be a deplorable cad_

_It's so appealing_

_To have the feeling_

_That what you're doing _

_Gets trouble brewing_

_And makes everybody mad_

_You've got my guarantee_

_It feels so good to be bad_

_So exciting_

Carface during the tango-esque number, he whacks the skeleton cat wearing black tango hat, which is crushed a bit as it has to drag itself.

_Ole, so inviting_

_So good to be bad_

Red and Carface finish the song as they go back through the mirror back to the hideout.

As the scene changes we hear the Magic mirror speak voice-over, "His plans to use Gabriel's horn to imprison all the dogs from Heaven in Alcatraz was foiled Charlie Barkin's interference even though the disaster _was_ partly his fault."

Cut to a gihugic Red bursting through the rooftop of the old prison building and going after Charlie who had the horn in his mouth. Charlie quickly climbs the water tower and Red follows leaping after him. To try and subdue Charlie, red tightens the collar with a swift movement of his claws. It almost works that was when Charlie realizes the water tower was starting to fall over with their weight and he gets an idea.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty," he taunted, "I like your spirit!" then he pretends to drop Gabriel's horn, "Oops!"

Then he jumps off the water tower shouting, "Hope you can dog paddle!"

The plan worked: just as Red reached out to claw at him, the water tower tipped right over causing it fall against the churning sea and drenching the demon cat and causing him to be dragged right down to the pits of the Underworld where he belongs.

"So is the defeat of Red, thankfully there are more villains waiting in the wing."

**AN: Yeah****, well next chapter's the final part of the villains' segment. Rest assured there'll be more stuff for the occasion.**


	6. Villains final part

**AN: Time to wrap up this villains segments and move on up to next section of the**** special. R & R!**

Back to our regular programming, the Magic Mirror was explaining about the final villains in the segment.

"Ahh, the villains from Swat kats, Grandfather, The Fearsome five what delightful miscreants of doom." He smiled, "Yes, who could ever forget the vengeful virus Megabyte from Reboot? Cunning and corruption at it's very best."

Cuts to a scene where we see Megabyte speaking via a Vidwindow to Bob.

The virus said, "You're only making things difficult for your friends."

"My friends? What do they have to do with anything?" demanded Bob

"Think about it." replied Megabyte, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

The Magic mirror then adds, "And what about Myotismon from Digimon adventure? He wanted not only to destroy the only thing standing between him the Digital realm; he also wanted the guardian of Heaven for his bride."

We see the vampire overlord himself speaking out against Angewomon.

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you! It is my destiny to plunge this world into darkness and become king of the Digital World with Kyrie as my bride! And no fairy, angel, or digimon, has the power to stop me!"

This revelation made the other two hostesses blink in surprise.

Creepie inquired, "Kyrie? Isn't that Kylie's birth name?"

"Kyrie bride?" Shareena asked looking at Zaira, "Is he serious?"

Zaira nodded grimly, "Oh yeah, but I still gives me a headache every time I remember that one quest." She then whispers to Creepie and Shareena, "Just don't mention this to Kylie, because then you won't be able to get her stop her crying again."

Then the Magic mirror spoke again, "And the terrible Dark dragon himself?"

Cut to a scene inside underground, volcanic cavern with the Dark Dragon facing Jake Long.

"It ends here!" He growled.

"Indeed," said the mirror, "Now who else could issue a cruel command as that but a perfectly frightening villain, or villainesses?"

The mirror ripples now revealing three pallid, young women with cold royal blue eyes: The first one had neck-length black hair and wore a long black sleeveless dress. The second was quite emotionless and had her dark hair loose and lank hanging below her shoulders and dressed in a long grey robe. The last one and the youngest, had short brunette hair and wore a prissy dress from the colonial times and a cruel little smile.

"Here is a group of young ladies, much like their enemies, they're sisters and they stick together." explained the mirror, "Though, their intentions are certainly not for the greater good: Amanda, Elaine and Megan Oliver, the infamous dark opposites to the Legendary Pantheon sisters."

And on cue we see Beth (with her guardian wings emerged) dive bombing Amanda.

"Amanda, you're mine!" Beth shrieked, aiming a punch.

Amanda caught it with one hand so Beth tried a blast of Quintessence again and again, Amanda deflected them all.

"You're strong, but I'm much stronger than you are!" said the darker haired girl.

About six feet away from them, the other seven girls were busy engaged in battle with the other Oliver siblings.

"Move it or lose it, bony!" The yelled as she threw fireball after fireball at Elaine, the emotionless one.

The pallid girl countered with a few flames of her one except these ones were green.

Then one actually hit the curtains where the three Goth girls were sitting, causing them to shriek while another hit the mirror's frame.

"Wait a minute," it cried, "This has gone too far."

By then Zaira brought out a fire extinguisher to use on the flames that had hit the curtains. Shareena ducks down before a blast hits her, and then looks towards the audience, "I think they get the picture."

"Definitely," nodded Creepie, avoiding an energy bomb, "We better move on to the next section of our Halloween special: Nightmares."

"I second that motion!" said the mirror.

And the screen blacks out as though the channel was changed.

**AN: Well, that was our villain segment folks now on to the nig****htmares section with a special little song from Erin, Alyssa and E-witch!**


	7. Nightmares & Things out there

**AN: ****Whoo! Three more chapters and we're done! And here's our next section for the Author's Halloween treat: Nightmares.**

"No one has pleasant dreams on Halloween night," Zaira finally spoke up.

That's when we suddenly see some footage as if someone was filming. It's Jack Spicer, sneaking about around what looked like some mansion during a dark cloudy night.

"For along with evil witches and ghouls," Creepie voice mentioned "Nightmares are the order of the evening."

Jack aims some familiar Shen-gong-wu in the shape of a crow, at the audience. _**"Shadow of fear!"**_

The scene dissolves into little bits as the screen goes black.

"Especially when there are things out there. . ." Shareena's voice sounds over eerily.

We see a familiar girl with strawberry blonde hair floating through dark clouds before landing on the ground.

It's Erin, she wanders around what appears to be an old graveyard, she opens a casket and out pops E-witch dressed up as a fury (the ones from Charmed) then disapparates. Then from the bushes Alyssa jumps out as a Wendigo.

Erin: _You're all alone_

_It's the middle of the night_

_Something moves_

_In the cold moonlight_

The black twisted tree branches try to reach out for her.

_You're trying not to scream _

_but you gotta let it out_

_And it makes you wanna_

Finally all three girls join in.

All three girls: _You wanna, you wanna shout!_

_There's things out there_

_Sneaking up behind you_

_Things out there _

_That'll chill you to the bone_

At the last verse, the skeleton cuartet from the Corpse bride all line up behind the girls. And while some curtains turn into ghosts.

_Those things out there_

_You know they're gonna find you _

_no matter where you go_

_you know__ there's things out there_

Next, it's Alyssa running through the spooky atmosphere until some creepy looking branches grab at her legs.

_Running through the graveyard_

_Bumping into trees_

_Something reaches up_

_And pulls you_

_To your knees_

_Try to get away_

_You don't know if you can_

_And you're staring at the_

_At the old wolf man!_

The Author girls look fearfully at a mean looking tree that morphs into Fenrir Greyback for a few brief seconds.

_There's things out there_

_Sneaking up behind you_

_Things out there_

_Don't go out alone!_

They shine their flashlights (or in E-witch's case, wand) at some creepy things lurking around them. The girls look about as they come out from behind a tree, a group of skeletons follow them.

_Those things out there_

_You know they're gonna find you _

_no matter where you go_

_you know, there's things out there_

Cuts to E-witch running from nasty looking toad-like goblins (from the _Spiderwick Chronicles_).

E-witch: _Thing's that'll chase you!_

Then Alyssa narrowly avoids getting eaten by a graboid.

Alyssa: _Things that'll eat you!_

Bonejangles (from the _Corpse Bride_) jumps up from an open grave and shakes Erin's hand.

Erin: _Things that'll jump out and say_

_Glad to meet you!_

Super imposed figures of MaloMayotismon, Queen Metallia, the nightmare king and Paddywhack hover around the three girls like phantoms then disappear.

All three girls: _Vampires, dark witches_

_Goblins and ghosts_

_But you know the ones _

_that scare you the most…._

Some creepy (and very familiar) eyes stare out from the shadows at the group of girls.

_Are those things out there_

_Waiting in the darkness_

_Things out there_

_With a bright red eye_

_Things out there_

_Better watch where you're going_

Then Erin slides down into the casket from earlier to find herself in the company of Fury Energywitch and Wendigo Alyssa.

_Cuz you never know_

_Never know_

_When there are things _

Now Erin jumps right out of the casket and runs off.

_Things out there_

_You know the sky is falling_

_Things out there_

_Better run for home!_

Erin puts up her fist after some blue electric blast nearly misses her. E-witch and Alyssa join her in a fighting stance as six of Darkwing Duck's enemies surround them. (Anyone remember the start of the episode _Ghoul of my dreams_?)

_There's things out there_

_You can hear your mummy calling!_

Now all three girls stand up on a stone podium as the song reaches it's end while some spooky eyes watch.

_You're never gonna know_

_When there are_

_When there are_

_When there are_

_Things out there_

A bunch of spooks surround them before it gets dark.

Erin: _Things out there_

_Things out there…_

_Things out there!_

"Enjoying yourselves?" asked Spicer

"Actually we had worst…" Erin answered

The nightmare sequence is now over as the scene returns to the same mansion with the three girls look at Spicer; he had tried to use the shadow of fear on them. But it seemed it didn't work according to plan. The Goth boy looks nervous before leaving.

Alyssa then looks at her watch and suddenly says, "Whoa, time to get ready, let's bolt girls!"

Then the three girls walk off screen.

While we finally see Zaira, Creepie and Shareena in their usual spot on the couch this time it looks as though they HAD been doing some last minute decoration checks. And they look out of breath.

Then a gasping Zaira raises her hand, announcing, "Up next we've got two little anecdotes from our friends as to what they're doing in the meantime." She turns to the Magic mirror, (who had been fixed up with a little help from Creepie's family). "Roll 'em!"

"With pleasure," answered the mirror.

And his images dissolves into the second Halloween anecdote of the evening…

**AN: ****Okay that's it for now, next chappie we'll see some of the boys parodying a spooky episode from Hey Arnold!: The Headless cabbie. R & R!**


	8. Headless Horseman

**AN: Okay Halloween'll soon be here so I better advance with the rest of this. Anyway, here's my next Halloween cartoon parody**** for the special based on the Hey Arnold episode the Headless cabbie. Enjoy!**

It was nighttime and a group of boys: Bruce David, Dib, The Ed boys, and the Jelly bean scouts. They were telling scary stories for the evening and so far, they haven't heard one good enough to frighten them.

Until Bruce and Dib exchange sneaky glances then stand up.

"We've got a scary story, one that'll scare your pants off." said Dib.

The other boys all looked at them expectantly.

"Okay, let's hear it." Lazlo nodded.

Bruce grinned, "This is the tale of the headless horseman. . ."

The wind blows open a window making everyone jump then Dib begins to sing. (Imagine his singing voice like Roger Bart.)

Dib: _When the spooks have a midnight jamboree_

_They break it up with fiendish glee_

_Ghosts are bad but the one that's cursed_

_Is the headless horseman he's the worst_

He makes his shadow look sinister as if trying to grab the rest of the boys. Behind him was a Grecian vase and the muses begin to sing the chorus lines.

Muses: _That's right_

_He's a fright _

_on Halloween night_

Now Bruce moves about with a black cloak riding a chair imitating the horseman.

Bruce: _When he goes a joggin across the land_

_Holdin' his noggin _

_In his hand_

_Demons take on__e look and groan_

_And hit the road for parts unknown_

Muses:_ Beware! _

_Take care!_

_He rides alone!_

Dib: _And there's no spook, like a spook who's spurned  
They don't like him, and he's really burned  
He swears to the longest day he's dead  
He'll show them that he can get a head _

Dib holds out a flaming Jack-o-lantern before throwing it into the fireplace.

_They say he's tired of his flamin' top  
He's got a yen to make a swap  
So he rides one night each year  
To find a head in the __cities here _

Bruce picks up an athame and pretends as if he's going to use it.

Muses:_ Now he likes them little, he likes them big  
Part in the middle, or a wig  
Black or white or even red  
The Headless Horseman needs a head _

He grabs a piece fur from Lazlo, who simply stares naively, not grasping how spooky it sounds. Dib then chops off the head of a scarecrow which freaks Raj out as the scarecrows top rolls by him. Ed appears to be enjoying the song.

_With a hip-hip and a clippity-clop  
He's out lookin' for a top to chop  
So don't stop to figure out a plan  
You can't reason with a headless man _

Bruce: _Now if you doubt this tale is so  
I met that spook just a year ago  
No, I didn't stop for a second look  
For once you cross that bridge, my brook friends_

Muses: _The ghost is through, his power ends _

Dib points out the window which all boys turn to look out the window to see an eerie path down the hollow.

_So when you're riding home tonight  
Make for the bridge with all your might  
He'll be down in the hollow there  
He needs your head, look out, beware__! _

_With a hip-hip and a clippity-clop  
He's out looking for a head to swap  
So don't try to figure out a plan  
You can't reason with a headless man__! _

As soon as they finish, the boys clap.

"A perfect song describing the legendary story of Washington Irving." smiled Double d.

Ed laughed, "The Headless horseman rides tonight! For it is Halloween!"

Then they all hear someone whimpering, they shine the flashlight to a corner and we see Raj huddled against a corner in fright.

"Raj, are you alright?" Double d asked him.

Raj only whimpered more.

Lazlo stepped up cheerily, "It's ok Raj, it's just a crazy made-up ghost story-" he looks at the others, "Right?"

" Actually it a fictional ghost story." explained Bruce, "The song and tune I picked up from someone I know."

"Yeah," nodded Eddy, "It's not like it actually happened or anything…"

Lazlo then looked at the clock, "Oh, look it's seven thirty!"

Dib's head shot up sharply, "That's right! We better out on our costumes and get to the Halloween party - -"

"No, no! We cannot leave!" interrupted Raj.

"Never you mind," Double d chided him, "We're all going together as a group."

"Do you promise?"

"Of course!"

Raj reluctantly nodded, "Alright."

--------

Now the boys were all dressed up in their Halloween costumes and walking down the street. Bruce was wearing a vampire hunter, Dib was wearing an Alliance agent uniform, Eddy was zombie Elvis once more, Double d was the bubonic plague (Why not start all over again? After all they were going to a party), Ed was wearing the monster getup Double d designed for him once (and nearly scared the living daylights out of every kid in the cul de sac).

The Bean scouts were wearing much better costumes than last time: Clam was wearing dark grey robes which made him look like a warlock (AN: Because witches are female.); Lazlo was wearing a custom-made Frankenstein costume and Raj was going as a mummy.

Then Raj stopped as soon as he noticed they're going into the hollow through the city park.

"No wait!" he yelped, "This is the hollow, I am NOT going in there!"

Bruce turned to look at Raj sternly, "Raj, we're going to the Halloween party straight to the address the girls gave us and this is the quickest way to get there."

Clam nodded in agreement, "Short cut."

"Isn't there another path?" Raj insisted.

His worries made all the boys protest.

Dib spoke up, "Come on, I maybe into the paranormal but that doesn't mean- -"

There's a comical musical effect as he pauses; for he remembered that anything is possible now that he knew the pantheon's secret. Then he said, "Well a few of the supernatural occurrences, but not the headless horseman."

"Do calm down Raj," Double d said calmly, "The legend of Sleepy Hollow is and remains to this very day, a popular short story by Washington Irving, mostly for good ghost stories on Halloween. We'll be fine."

Raj finally walked over, "Very well, I'll go . . .but only because the girls are expecting us in the manor."

As the boys walked through the hollow every detail of the scary story came back to haunt Raj's recollection. Fog seemed to be settling in, creating an even eerier atmosphere than it already was.

He looked up at the sky, above the twisted autumn trees, he could've sworn the clouds looked like hands covering the Full moon from sight. An owl hooted in the distance and a chilly breeze blew some autumn leaves into the boys' faces much to their chagrin.

Eddy spat out a few leaves, "Pah! Stupid falling leaves!"

As they were pushing and brushing off the leaves out of their faces, a dark figure in the darkness up ahead moves, making the boys gasp. But when the fog cleared we see it's only a familiar foreigner kid from Peach creek.

"Rolf?" they all asked.

Rolf laughed, "Oh Ho! One full shy of an boys! Come, celebrate!"

All the boys sigh in relief.

"What're you doing out in the middle of the hollow Rolf?" inquired Lazlo curiously.

"And on Halloween?" Clam added

Rolf just smiled and motioning to the full moon, "In this Rolf's autumn ritual of the gathering of the fungus which burns in the moist moonlight!" He then holds out a bucket full of colorful mushrooms he had been collecting to the other boys. "Try a nibble, a marshal, a gnaw."

Bruce raised his eyebrows, "Gathering mushrooms in the moonlight? Now I've seen everything."

"Well on the bright side Ed is much calmer than last year, and we're almost out of the hollow," said Double d he looks ahead, "Look, there's the tunnel."

Rolf agreed to join them for the night. As they walked through the tunnel the boys notice it was damp and creepy and smelled like the sewers.

"Spooky." commented Clam.

Ed looked around in fascination, "Just like the Legend of Sleepy Hollow!"

Rolf looked at them, "What is this sleepy hollow legend you speak of?"

This made Raj yell, "No, do not tell it! We're already in the spooky forest, it's only a matter of moment before some dreadful ghoul pops out of the shadows and tries to carry us off into the night!"

"Relax," Bruce calmed him, "See?" he motions the other end of the tunnel where a streetlamp shone brightly.

Eddy smirked adding, "As long as you're with the man with the plan, there's nothing but fun ahead!"

They all walked out of the tunnel only to be startled by a howl and be met face to face with a horrible apparition.

All the boys screamed in fright and ran down the path in fear, but if they'd looked a little more closely, they'd have seen it was just a tree with hole that made it look like a phantom and the eyes were just fireflies that flew out.

As the boys ran, a tree branch broke and fell on Eddy's shoulder, making him yelp in surprise and knocking the others through a spider web and startling a crow that cawed, "Beware!_ Beware_!"

Finally Bruce stopped, looking back and said to the others, "Everyone stop! No one's chasing us! We're just letting our imaginations get carried away."

Eddy turned to him "What imagination?"

Then Lazlo looks to his left and speaks up, "Speaking of coincidences, what do you think of _that_?"

Everyone turned to where Lazlo was pointing and much to their increasing fear, they saw a cemetery.

"Aw man!" Eddy yelped.

Raj moaned, "Oh no, all we're in the old cemetery!"

"The horseman is coming for us!" yelled Ed fearfully.

"Alright now that's enough!" Double d scolded, then he sees a dark figure through the fog, "And Rolf would you be so kind as to stay close where we can see you?"

Rolf blinked confusedly, "Rolf is standing beside you Edboy."

"Huh?"

They then hear the sound of a Horse galloping, no sooner they heard they turned to see a figure laughing maniacally, riding a large black horse holding a jack o lantern!

That did it for the group of boys, they turned tail and started to run.

But then the so-called headless horseman then called out "Hey! Whoa guys, it's okay! It's me!"

He removed his cloak to reveal a familiar cyborg with a dark-grey, dirty, patched wizard hat and a red and purple scarf that covered his face except his eyes, and had a long, worm-like tail.

"Wormtail96?" they all asked.

Dib questioned, "What – what're you doing here?"

Wormtail jerked a thumb behind him, "My transportation broke down, so now I have to deliver these jack-o-lanterns to Kibou Manor on horseback tonight for the party."

"Can we just get out of here _now_?" Raj cried.

"Just follow me guys," Wormtail said to them, "And stay close."

He made the horse go into a trot so that the boys wouldn't lose sight of him.

-----------

Finally they arrive at the entrance to Kibou Manor, each holding a jack-o-lantern to carry inside.

"What a night!" said Bruce.

"I'll say," agreed Dib, "At least I didn't face any actual monsters like last year."

Eddy, meanwhile was trying to scare Raj, "Oooooh, I'm the headless horseman, where's my head Raj?"

Raj cried, "Stop that Eddy! I cannot stand it!"

They all go inside and the butler, Drake, closes the door.

What they didn't see was that in the middle of the street something came riding on horseback holding a flaming jack o lantern and laughing maniacally.

**AN: Maybe not what you expected but hey, can't blame a girl for trying. Anyways two more chapters to go! After this is a parody of Doug's Halloween adventure!**


	9. Halloween adventure

**AN: Okay folks only one last to go! ****Here's my parody of Doug's Halloween adventure with a few cameos from the FAF themselves. R &R!**

Our final story begins with a boy with silver-colored hair, dressed in red robes with the turtle sign on the back, Kurt Merrian, standing outside the time bureau.

The outfit had reminded him and the Pantheon girls of the golden age; back when they had had their adventures with their friends, the Z fighters. Now the boy in question was waiting for someone, for this Halloween, a spooky new ride had opened up at the local amusement park and Kurt wants to check it out before leaving for a late Halloween party.

Finally a brown haired boy dressed as Cyclops (X-men evolution version), Tony Goodman, Sara's twin brother comes out looking reluctant. Why you ask? Because according to stories the ride had a tale very similar to the haunted mansion and to be truthful, it frightened him, but of course he didn't want to admit it.

Kurt was a little insistent on going without noticing Tony's reluctance.

They walk through the neighborhood until some decapitated looking person had come walked up to them.

"Help, who cut off my head?!" it moaned.

"Hello Spurg," Tony said in a sotto voice.

Kurt shared his boredom, "Dude, I've already seen what a decapitated corpse looks like, so you've got to do a whole lot better than that!"

As soon as he finished, the other bullies stepped out of hiding.

"So what are you losers supposed to be? A delinquent and a freak?" Vicky mocked.

"Actually I'm dressed to honor the memories of the Z fighters and Tony, here is Cyclops."

"Cyclops?! More cy-dork!" jeered Rob.

Francis held up a roll of toilet paper, "Let's see how brave these two are!"

Apparently the bullies were causing trouble by stealing candy from the kids, smashing pumpkins or throwing eggs and toilet paper at houses out of spite.

"Come on let's see Cyclops and the so-called Z fighter in action!" Dash said shoving a toilet paper into Tony's hand

"No way!"

"Maybe you're chicken!" the group of bullies start mocking them.

At first, we think Tony is gonna do it, but he simply tosses the toilet paper at the group's feet.

"Come on, Kurt," Tony said walking off, "Let's go!"

"Hey! If we hurry we can still catch the ride!" Kurt said as he spotted a bus that was supposed to take them directly to the amusement park; since the park closes at nine o clock which gave them plenty of time till they arrive at the Halloween party organized at Kibou Manor.

As they to try to catch up, Tony still looked a bit hesitant.

"Kurt, I can't." Tony said as he caught up with the other boy, who was standing at the bus stop.

The bus passed by, the breeze causing Tony's red sunglasses fly off and disappear down the road.

"Gee. Tony, you're usually very excited and enthusiast when it comes to adventures, what gives?" Kurt finally asked him.

Tony looked at him, "I'm no Cyclops or Goku, I'm just not brave enough to go to the ride OK!"

Kurt seemed understanding as he replied "Ok, we can go some other time."

That's when a shadow falls upon them, the two boys turn to see… the Evil Alliance!

They scream freaking out, that is until they noticed that Dark kat and Dr. Viper had begun laughing in girlish voices, while the supposed robot couple with teen laughter. The four "villains" pull off what looked like masks or should I say, a magic hat. This object allows the user to change appearances by saying the name of the person of creature and change back to his/her original state by pulling/taking it off.

The supposed criminal mastermind and mutated biochemist were only two twin girls in disguise: one a witch and a white lighter; Energywitch and Whiteling. While the Metallikats were only Darkmagicianmon and Hikari.

"I see that my idea of dressing up as a notorious villains for Halloween was pretty convincing," E-witch said chuckling.

"I'll say," spoke Airnaruto's voice near the quartet, the two boys look up to see a van with the rest of the Author Fighters on it.

"Pretty good, huh?" Darkmagicianmon asked the two boys.

"Yeah, you really had us there for second!" Tony said, rubbing the back of his head.

"So what's up?" asked Hikari, "We're headed for Kibou manor to meet the rest of the gang at the party."

"So what are you guys? let me guess," Shelby said looking at the two boys costumes "You're as Yamcha right, Kurt?"

"Not exactly," answered the boy, "I'm just dressed in the robes for the occasion."

Hikari turned to Tony, "And you are…?"

Tony hung his head, "I know, a clown in a freak costume."

"Actually," Hikari said, "I was about to say Cyclops from the X-men."

Then Jose spoke up, "So you guys headed to the amusement park to check out the ride?"

"Yep." answered the boys.

"Most of us, Erin, Alyssa and Wormtail96 are waiting for us at the manor." said Whiteling.

Kurt mustering up his courage a little, asked "Say…think you can give us a lift?"

Jose motioned for them to climb aboard, "Sure, hop on!"

--------

E-witch said to the two younger boys, "I can't believe you guys are going to that creepy mansion tonight."

"Yeah we are."

"I'm all for spooky events on Halloween but," Jose said, "Aren't you a bit nervous about going there?"

E-witch nodded in agreement, "Yeah I learned that the hard way, when I was 12 upon entering the haunted house my school had put up. It really creeped me out."

Tony shook his head trying to feel confident, "Nah, we're not scared. What can be worse than Petrafina or the usual monsters my sister fights?"

"Tony's right," said Kurt, "It's not like they're some powerful and deadly guys like Freiza or Cell."

"We're going with you guys just for the ride," DM said to them, he then turned to the FAF, "The rest of you meet us at Kibou manor."

Airnaruto nodded, "Pretty brave chief, I wouldn't go there after what happened."

"Yeah?" Whiteling said, turning to face them grimly, "If it's gonna happen like in Final destination _I'm not going!_"

Tony paused and looked at them, "What? W-what happened?"

"Two workers went in for a test drive on the ride," Airnaruto explained, "But disappeared and all they found was their shoes…"

"But they're just rumors and tall tales." Shelby said, waving a hand casually.

Kurt nervously added, "Uh yeah! Probably just another hoax like that escaped jester weirdo."

Jose then grinned jokingly, "Just another hoax? What're you kidding me? That tale about Madkat's a true story, just like the tale of the evil Alliance."

Now Kurt looked fairly alarmed, "_It is_?"

"Wait, who told you this?" asked Tony.

"Kurt did," answered Shelby, "Before being warned by Bruce and Dib."

"Later boss, fellas!" waved the FAF and the bus drove off

As the youngsters walk into the park, Tony, meanwhile, feels a bit unnerved after hearing what supposedly happened before the ride was opened.

"They're just rumors like that maniac," answered Kurt, although he looked unsure.

"What maniac?" demanded Tony.

"The guy who bought the house make it into what it is today."

Hikari then added, "And some say he still lives there or so we're told."

Then DM stopped.

"Aw, great!" they heard him groan.

Hikari, Tony and Kurt noticed why: in front of them was a big line of people, who also had the bright idea of wanting to go to the ride too.

Tony felt relived, but the others weren't' happy.

"And It's only 8:30!" Kurt whined, "The park closes at 9:00!"

Fifteen minutes passed and it was Darkmagicianmon and Hikari's turn to go in, soon Kurt and Tony will go after them.

"Come in welcome to the manor," the ride usher said to them. Both Authors turn their heads and wave at their friends.

"See ya at Kibou Manor guys!" they said DM and Hikari, before disappearing into the haunted mansion when the doors close.

"Make room coming through," said a familiar voice.

'OH NO…' thought both Tony and Kurt as Wolfgang (from Hey Arnold) unfairly cut through the line.

"Hey thanks for saving me a place…"

Kurt and Tony were about to snap back, but unfortunately the night couldn't get any worse as the ride usher came out and said "Attention everybody, the ride is now closed."

The rest of the crowd of people groan in disappointment. Kurt, however, checked his watch and piped up, "We've still got fifteen minutes!"

"Go to the gift shop. I'm outta here!" the ride usher replied before closing the doors.

The crowd had already left only three people remained: Tony, Kurt and Wolfgang.

Wolfgang scowled ,"This is great we waited this whole time!"

"Correction, you cutted in on purpose," Kurt pointed out.

"Hey Look!" Tony suddenly gasped because the doors leading inside opened all by themselves, as if asking them to come in.

Wolfgang gave a sly grin, "You losers thinking what I'm thinking?"

Kurt shrugged "We got fifteen minutes, what harm can it do?"

Tony nodded and walked in, immediately, the doors closed behind them as lightning flashes.

-----------------

Inside, we see a foyer and above a fireplace a portrait of Moundshroud (from the Halloween tree), which spoke. "As you can see, there's no way out of this room except…. _straight down_."

The three boys shiver at this statement, as they looked down. Below, was a big green pit with magenta spikes. Suddenly the walls begin to close in as if trying to push the boys into the pit!

Kurt and Wolfgang freak trying to climb up the columns, while Tony had his back to the doors to keep them back. That's when he noticed something…when his feet touched the pit's edge, it felt solid as ground. It was only a trick illusion which made it look like a pit but it's only the floor.

"Hey guys look," he said, tapping his feet on the pit, "It's just an illusion, mirror or something."

Kurt hopped off, and tested for himself, "Cool."

That's when the fire of the chimney blows out by itself, and the chimney slides to show a secret passage, with Moundshroud standing by.

"You've crossed the threshold of death, there's no stopping now," he said beckoning them.

The three boys walk down the passageway, and were lead into a dining room, so they sit down. But then they're grabbed by the chairs arms and trapdoors opened beneath, which drops all three boys down a slide.

They slid down into what looked like a cart for one of those roller coaster rides in the shape of a black coffin. The minute they landed, the cart started and soon the boy (except Wolfgang) were enjoying a rollercoaster with a haunted mansion style graveyard with all kinds of ghosts and ghouls on and about.

They had a lot of fun, until it just stopped right near a gravedigger prop, with the lights going out momentarily, and everything stopped.

"Hey, what's going on?" Wolfgang asked nervously.

Kurt glanced at his watch to double check, it was ten o clock sharp! "10 o' clock they're closing the park!"

The boys were locked in the ride and their friends are waiting for them at Kibou Manor for the party!

"HELP!!!!"

"Chillax, we'll find a way outta here." said Tony.

Kurt looked around and noticed some stairs that lead down. "Yeah, we're going to find someone start the ride again."

After what seemed like some minutes, the two boys looked like they were lost in the ride surroundings, until Kurt noticed what looked like a phone on some control tablet.

"Hey, here's a phone," Kurt said as he grabbed it, "Wonder how you dial this? Say Tony, what's the Pantheon's home number again?"

As the boy began dialing it turns out it's one of the controls that activate the ride.

Tony looked impressed at Kurt's actions, "Way to go Kurt! You activated the ride again!"

"I did?"

A hologram of the Moundshroud appeared just above their heads. "So you made it, next time you won't be so lucky!"

This however only spooked them a bit as they rush to greet Wolfgang only to find his shoes.

The two boy looked at each other.

"Okay….. _now_ I'm scared." said Kurt.

At first running away was an idea, but Tony remembered that Wolfgang was still stuck here and one thing he's learned: no one not even a jerk should be left behind in these sort of situations.

He grabbed Kurt's shoulders, "Kurt wait, we can't leave Wolfgang behind, even if he is a little creep."

"I was afraid you say that…" replied Kurt.

So the two boys venture around to try and look for their comrade, until they finally they arrived where they got stuck. But no sign of Wolfgang anywhere. They stop for a second before Tony nearly fell into some deep grave hole. But then the brown-haired boy remembered something.

"Wait a minute," He said with a grin, "Kurt remember that trick at the foyer?"

A smile slowly formed on Kurt's face as a sign of comprehension, "Oh, you mean. . . ."

"It's just another - - -AAARGH!"" Tony had just lost his footing realizing that the grave was real!!! Kurt makes a grab for him, but they both fall in, landing into what looked like a prop room.

Kurt looked around, "This must be where they run everything."

"Where they build all the creepy stuff from upstairs," Tony remarked, glancing around.

Now around the room they noticed a big sarcophagus, Kurt and Tony curiously open it to see what looked like a mannequin of Moundshroud. And it looked quite genuine.

"Boy, they make these things look real," Tony says gesturing at it.

That's when Kurt all of a sudden started to freak out. Tony wonders what's scaring Kurt, until he felt a hand land on his shoulder from behind. The so-called mannequin of Moundshroud was moving!

Tony yelped and jumped back.

"What are you doing here?" demanded the cloaked man.

Tony began to stutter a bit explaining, "W-w-we were just looking for our friend, m-m-maybe he might be here in your lovely home."

"You're friend is not here, get out!" ordered Moundshroud.

Kurt nods as he drags Tony along. But then something happened, Tony remembered that he must be brave. He can't leave, he has to do what Cyclops and Goku would do. So he walks over to where Moundshroud was standing.

Kurt rushed after his friend, "Kurt, what are you doing?"

"Excuse me, sir, but we're not leaving without Wolfgang," Tony said determinedly.

To his surprise Moundshroud merely nodded and leads them down a passage way through the sarcophagus, which lead to an underground cavern with monitors.

That's when the two boys noticed something odd in one of the monitors. Outside was Wolfgang leading his other bully friends inside with some prank material. They were planning to throw toilet paper and eggs at them when they come out!

"But how?" Kurt wondered.

Mounshroud answered their question by pressing a few buttons, to show what had happened in the cart earlier.

"Those idiots probably think I'm a chicken, wait!" sulked Wolfgang until he smiled nastily, "We'll see about that!"

And that wasn't all, in the next monitor, when the cart carrying his shoes arrived, he had really been hiding behind the column.

"He tricked us after all the trouble we went through?!" Tony yelled out angrily.

"Just to get creamed!!!" Kurt growled, sharing his annoyance.

Then Moundshroud chuckled, "Oh, not necessarily."

-----------------------

Next thing we see Wolfgang and the rest of the bullies waiting outside ready to prank the boys when they come out.

"Okay when I shout 'Trick or treat'," Wolfgang was saying, "You 'em have it!"

That's when Tony's voice called out to them—hauntingly.

The bullies look up to see floating images of both Tony and Kurt as phantoms in black robes.

Kurt wailed, "Look what you did to us!"

"You're -you're - -" stuttered Wolfgang.

"We're ghosts alright!" answered Tony.

Back inside the caverns, we see that it's only a hologram projection of Tony and Kurt in costumes with a special effects courtesy of Mr. Moundshroud.

The boys then notice that Wolfgang and the other bullies made to leave, so they transfigured themselves into great big heads in front of them.

"Where are you going?" demanded Tony, "You're not chicken are you?"

"Yeah!" the bullies gulped

"Don't haunt us Goodman!" yelled Wolfgang, "We'll do anything!"

"You can start by cleaning out the houses you wrecked with your tricks and returning the candy you stole to those kids!" Tony ordered them.

The bullies nod in agreement fearfully.

Tony and Kurt both inquired, "Tonight?"

"Yeah!!" cried the bullies.

"Alright then," said the two boys, "And fellas, one more thing. . ."

That's when Moundshroud appeared alongside Tony and Kurt, saying, "Next time, _you won't be so lucky_!!!"

This made the bullies run off screaming as Kurt and Tony laugh along with Moundshroud.

Later, Tony and Kurt were feeling vindicated after taking care of for tricking them as they walked out of the mansion with Moundshroud.

"We never would've pulled this off without your help, sir," Tony said turning to face Moundshroud, "Thanks."

"Wait til the gang hears about this!" Kurt said excitedly.

Then Moundshroud said to Tony, "I believe I have something that might belong to you."

He pulls out some red sunglasses and gives them to Tony, who gasps for they were the very same ones he lost at the bus stop.

"But where?" Tony began to stammer, "H-how did you? Who are you. . .?"

"Just call me Mounshroud," he cackles at this as he turned into a vortex of swirling wind and jack-o-lanterns then disappeared into the night.

Kurt and Tony looked at each other in both shock and fear. Then kurt spoke up, "M-maybe we should start heading for Kibou manor… the party."

"Yeah, sounds good!" Tony agreed nervously, "Not that I'm scared or anything. And-and—"

There came the sound of maniacal laughter in the distance then Tony takes off running.

"I'll race ya!" he cried.

Kurt ran after him, "Tony, wait up!"

They both bolted towards the exit and on their way to the Halloween party. However, on the bright side, they both proved themselves brave enough to make both Cyclops, Goku and the Z fighters proud.

And Kurt wondered if Goku ever had to run all the way home once…

**AN: Well that's the last parody of the evening. Tomorrow is the grand finale!**


	10. Finale

**AN****: Here's the final chapter enjoy and have a haunting Halloween!**

Now we see Shareena (dressed in Goth evening dress), Creepie (wearing an old age black gown) and Zaira (as Morticia Adams) in a large ballroom which was now packed with random guests in costumes for the occasion.

Right now, we see Creepie talking to the Pantheon sisters, who had just arrived with Grim Billy and Mandy (they didn't want Billy to get in trouble like last year with the Jack o Lantern and Grim's scythe incident. Kylie was dressed as the Snow Queen (the one from the fairy tale), Beth was an Amazon warrior, and Dana was in her witch costume.

To their left, Zaira was listening to Wormtail96, Bruce and the boys' story.

"No, you seriously thought he was the Horseman?" she asked, chuckling.

At the table, Sara was talking to Wilt, when she looked to the table and said sternly, "Oh, Gnat, Paulie, Knuckles, you three are going to spoil your appetites!"

For at the table we see a pillbug (Paulie), a gnat (Gnat) and an iguana (Knuckles) taking bites out of some chocolaty- ghost cupcakes.

The bugs were Creepie's brothers and Knuckles was Daisy duck's pet.

"She's right, I'm sorry," said Wilt to them, "But you guys better save some for the guests.

Then there was the sound of large doors slamming shut and we see, much to our surprise, Tony and Kurt in their costumes, gasping for air.

"There you are!" Hikari exclaimed.

DM nodded in agreement, "Yeah, what took you?"

The two boy caught their breath long enough to talk.

"You're NOT going to believe this," said Tony.

Then Shareena and Creepie walked over to them.

"Good, you guys are here," Shareena said to them.

Creepie nodded, "And just in time for the music."

Then Beth steps up, "And I know just what'll make this night special."

She raises her hands which sparkled hot-pink and aimed for the door leading to the main hall; they opened revealing a huge stereo at this cue the whole cast begins to sing This is Halloween.

Authors: _Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween_

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween_

Zaira rises up wearing a long black cloak and fangs.

Zaira: _I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

Around the corner of the stairs, Kurt took on his Amok-vampire form.

Kurt: _I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

All: _This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

Authors: _In this realm we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

TLsouldude: _In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!_

Authors: _Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll..._

Eds: _Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green_

Ed: _Aren't you scared?_

Then Whiteling and E-witch levitate and fly around the ballroom.

E-witch & Whiteling: _Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

Airnaruto: _Everybody scream, everbody scream  
_  
_In our town of Halloween!  
_  
Bloo: _I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

Hikari: _I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair_

Grim then apparatus through a vortex of shadows.

Grim: _I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

All: _This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!_

Dana & Jade: _Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare_

Jose & Shelby: _That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween_

Wormtail96: _In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!_

DM: _Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin_

Authors: _This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy_  
_Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King_ NOW!

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_

And soon everyone is dancing to some remix music just as people would at a party but not before some parting words from our three hostesses of the Halloween special.

"Thank you for joining us," said Zaira to the audience.

Shareena continues, "We hope you enjoyed the Author's Halloween treat,"

Then Creepie finishes, "Thank you all and have a Happy Halloween!"

That's when the music begins and the ending credits roll.

_Call in one and all tonight_

_It's hoppin' at the haul tonight_

_Droppin' at the call tonight_

_It's Author's Halloween treat!_

_Creatures on the prowl tonight_

_Features fair and foul tonight_

_They'll meet you there to howl tonight_

_At the Author's Halloween treeaat!_

_Black cats and bats and ghosts_

_Make most attractive hosts_

_They're dying for a dance with you!_

_So play that haunting refrain!_

_Tricks and treats to try tonight_

_We'll be riding high tonight_

_The spirits gonna fly tonight_

_It's the Author's Halloween treat,_

_Author's Halloween treat............._

_It's a scream!_

**AN: HAPPY HALLOWEEN, EVERYBODY! And thank you for all your reviews!**


End file.
